pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the across-the-street neighbor and good friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a crush on Phineas; however, she doesn't tell him. She's the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop being involved. Contentshide Biography Early life Summer adventures Teen years Personality Physical Appearance Known Patches Skills and Abilities Relationships Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Baljeet Tjinder Buford Van Stomm Candace Flynn Fireside Girls Gallery Background Information Appearances Milo Murphy's Law References External links BiographyEdit Early lifeEdit Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born to a Jewish-Mexican mother Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and an unnamed father. At some point in her life, (possibly when she was younger) as she is seen going to their backyard as a child in Act Your Age,) she met and became friends with two boys her age who lived across the street from her, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. The friendship with Phineas eventually developed into a crush. Though it is unknown when, Isabella joined the Lil' Sparks and later the Fireside Girls where she worked her way up to becoming a Troop leader. Summer adventuresEdit Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive with her mother in the house across the street from the Flynn-Fletcher house. She frequently participates in Phineas and Ferb's projects, usually assisting in spreading the word, construction, and maintaining order. Isabella owns and takes care of a Chihuahua named Pinky, whom she is unaware is a covert agent for the O.W.C.A., much like the Flynn-Fletcher family platypus, Perry. When on duty, Isabella works diligently upholding her position in the Fireside Girls and earning accomplishment patches. She is currently the troop leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The troop members are Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson, with which she is considered not only a leader, but a great friend. Teen years Edit By the time Isabella got to high school, she had given up on Phineas noticing her romantically and became a less regular visitor to his backyard. She became a very busy teen with various extracurricular activities at the school, and she's working part-time at her mother's restaurant, Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café. After high school, she was accepted into Tri-State State College and planned to start attending two weeks early for her multiple extracurriculars. Before leaving Danville behind, Isabella returned to Maple Drive to say good-bye to her old crush (whom she was clearly still very interested in), when he revealed that during high school, he fell for her, but, much like she was, he was too afraid to admit his feelings. After learning she intends to attend Tri-State State, a school he was also considering heavily, he decided that he would go there once the term began two weeks later. She agreed, and they began dating. ("Act Your Age") PersonalityEdit Isabella describes the superpowers she wants Isabella in her natural state. Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, and easy to get along with. She is always eager to help with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it's either for the fun of it, accomplishment patches, or a way to simply be with Phineas. Isabella is sympathetic and aids people who are in need of help. This has been demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out ("Out to Launch"), when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), and when she stopped telling Phineas her feelings about him to help Ms. Feyersied (Night of the Living Pharmacists). Being a Fireside Girls Troop Leader, Isabella is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Phineas. As nice as Isabella would seem, she can get angry. One way her temper has been flared is when someone else uses her catchphrase; in such a scenario, she expresses annoyance and often confronts the violator physically. However, she is fine whenever Phineas uses it. Another is when she isn't a subject of attention. Isabella enjoys attention, she openly displays discontent when she feels she isn't receiving enough of it. She has shown this when Phineas expressed seeing Meap as cute but not her ("The Chronicles of Meap"), and when her Li'l Sparks men-tee, Melissa, showed Candace more attention and admiration than she did with her. ("We Call it Maze") Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters